


Rain

by GeorginoschkaVincen



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/pseuds/GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never liked the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr drabble request:  
> We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?

He used to hate the rain.  
  
Rain meant getting wet, getting wet meant getting sick, and getting sick on the streets meant death if you weren’t able to find somewhere warm to stay or some much needed medication to take.  
  
Rain was dangerous.  
  
„I hate the rain!“ he said, after sitting huddled together with his brother.  
  
„I don’t like storms!“ he hissed, while standing next to Vergo under a small roof.  
  
„I want it to be sunny again!“ he cursed, glaring at the dark sky while Diamante tried to calm him down.  
  
The sky was dark when it rained, the world looked sad, as if the colors were drained out of everything, and Doflamingo didn’t like that,either. He came from a place where the colors were bright and pure, and he missed those colors.  
  
Whenever it rained his coat would get wet and heavy, his hair would get frizzy, and he was unable to see through his glasses.  
Rain meant trouble, rain annoyed him.  
  
Vergo,on the other hand, had never really cared about the rain.  
He had been living on the streets for such a long time that rain had become something he simply accepted as a part of his life, like the growing hunger he felt whenever he hadn’t eaten for days or the angry people that tried to beat him up whenever he was caught while trying to steal an apple or two.  
  
Rain was something that happened from time to time, no one could stop the rain, you could only seek shelter and hope it would end soon.  
  


They were at the beach when the storm hit Dressrosa.  
Big fat raindrops were falling down onto the sand, making it wet and muddy.  
  
The people were already gathering their things, not wanting to get wet, and hurried home.  
A few children were laughing, but the parents quickly pulled them away from the stormy clouds.  
  
Vergo wasn’t someone to curse, and so he simply regretted the fact that he had forgotten to take the umbrella with him. He was sure he had put it into the bag this morning, he had even checked the bag, but there was no umbrella.  
  
He knew how much Doflamingo used to hate the rain, and so he had made it his task to always carry an umbrella with him when they both went somewhere. No matter where it was, he always had an umbrella at hand.  
It had come in handy quite a few times.  
  


„I am sorry, Doffy.“ Vergo apologized, looking up from his bag. „I can’t find the umbrella, it’s best we hurry home. We can search for shelter in a restaurant, if you like.“  
  
Doflamingo nodded shortly, but to Vergo it seemed he was somewhere else with his mind.  
He looked at his king, his brow furrowed a little as he wondered what exactly Doflamingo was thinking about.  
They were walking for a while, Vergo taking bigger steps than usual to keep up with Doflamingo, when the other suddenly stopped.  
Vergo almost walked into Doflamingo.  
  
„What is it?“ he asked, looking up at his friend. „Is there something the matter?“  
  
Doflamingo shook his head, his gaze directed at the sky. His coat was already drenched by the rain, his hair sticking to his forehead.  
  
„Nah.“ he said.   
The thunder roared loud.   
The threes swayed as the wind shook them.  
Something fell over and made a loud sound.  
„I want to feel the rain“  
  
Vergo simply looked at him.  
„Doffy, we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm. „ He said, carefully, as if Doflamingo wasn’t aware of that. „ and you want to stop and feel the rain?“  
  
Doflamingo snickered.  
„That’s right.“  
He stood there for several minutes, not looking at Vergo until he decided to turn his head, a big grin on his lips.  
It was a honest grin, not one of those fake grins he wore whenever he talked to people he couldn’t stand.  
Vergo knew he was one of the few people that Doflamingo showed his real emotions.  
  
„Okay“  
Vergo didn’t move, and looked up at the sky as well.  
  
It was rather quiet now, only the howling of the wind and the distance sound of the waves was audible.  
  
„I used to hate the rain.“ Doflamingo suddenly said, his gaze now back at Vergo.   
  
Vergo smiled slightly.  
„I know.“ he was quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke again „What about now?“  
  
Doflamingo made a humming sound.  
They were standing in the middle of the streets, both wet, and it didn’t look like the rain was about to stop soon.  
„I still don’t like it all that much.“  
  
Vergo raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
„Then why exactly did you want to stop to feel the rain?“  
  
Doflamingo began to grin again, using his index finger to press it against Vergo’s wet chest.  
„Because now I can see through your shirt.“  
  
Vergo blinked, then looked down at his wet body. Oh,right. His shirt was of a light blue color, and now that it was wet it not only clung to his body but also revealed his muscular chest.  
  
„I could have just taken it off, Doffy. Now we are both going to get sick if we stay outside for much longer.“  
  
Doflamingo made a disappointed face, bending down to give Vergo a quick kiss.  
„But what’s better than a hot bath after having been in the cold rain? Especially if you can share that bath with me.“  
  
Vergo tilted his head, furrowed his brow.  
Then he smiled.  
And grinned.  
  
„Well,that is true,of course.“


End file.
